User talk:NickTheGreekLover
Do Not Edit My Duelist Pack Don't edit or modify even single of any information on my articles, except those grammar mistake. You can't just change my booster pack into yours without permission, even if you ask, I won't permit you of doing so. What is the point of changing DUELIST PACK: YURI to DUELIST PACK: NICK ARGOS ? Bakurayuri 16:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- First, sorry for my past message, it is quite rude actually. I think that time I was drunken or something when I was replying you. I even forgot who you are and what is the matter you caused until I check your username and noticed that past message I left. Anyway, welcome to the forum and read the new guildlines. Happy editing. Well, I don't really mind of people using my fake cards and duel, but I hope your tournament is not organized in the real life as it is copyright infrigement. Anyway, I don't use Magic Set Editor, I use photoshop. Other 1. In my personal opinion, the top 3 Archetypes I've made are Rocket, Gadget HERO/STAR, and Strike Knight, but that's me. I feel like that Quickdraw can FTK too easily and need to be fixed for that, and that the Army Archetype is contradictory as some are Rank 4 and 8, yet the entire Archetype is Level 3. 2. The biggest issues that I have with MSE is that the maker of it doesn't really give a crap about YGO, it automatically puts set numbering in with the only way to remove it is by rewriting the program, that it's now outdated, and that it doesn't match the way YGO cards look now. Also, I can't use images because I quite frankly can't find images for genuinely original concepts and I suck at drawing. The best I can do is make the frames, sans picture. 3. If you want to make that version of Kamikaze Dragon, you're more than welcome to. All you have to do is add (Nick13Argos), or (Alternate), or anything else in the title to diferentiate it. 4. Because this site isn't nearly popular enough to do it. And I've sort of done that in this work I'm making. All of the duellogs I've made are derived from the cards I've made. 5. Thanks. 6. Again, thanks. It was done to make for the fact that 4000 LP would go too fast, and because no one uses garbage cards in EX, duels would end in 3 turns at most. 7. I can only try my hardest. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Other (Continued) 1. That's not how I work. To make a tl;dr story short, I never make a card unless I can visualize and translate the card in question from memory. 2. Intriguing. I can only hope that only cards used within the Archetype were used. Each Archetype is designed with that in mind. 3. I can't make the Cybernauts because I can't think of any names for them. What I will tell you is that the concept is based on cybernetics, software terms, and has a sneak reference to S-Cry-Ed. 4. Utopian Lord and Utopian Emperor ARE the Ultimate cards for the Utopia Archetype. 5. To publish cards on this wikia, you simply follow the here which can guide you step-by-step on how to make cards, and what standards to follow. It's just that simple, albeit a slight learning curve. 6. I don't just make cards for anyone on command, except on rare occasions; and even then, I only make 1 or 2 cards at most. If you want those cards to appear on this wikia, then simply publish them. That's as simple as copy and pasting the proper CardTable and filling in the blanks. Also, please don't dump that many cards on the talk page again. 7. I can't just make things on the spot, man. They either come to me or they don't. But if you're that curious, I'm currently working on the Neo Shark Structure Deck which has no less than 7 boss monsters, spearheaded by Deepsea Terror. Also, the Darkness cards made aren't based off of Nightshroud, but another entity simply given the name Darkness at the time. 8. ycm.net is even worse than MSE when it comes to making cards. Yugico is slightly better, but it still uses an ugly font for rarity and doesn't quite match the justified font style used on YGO cards. On a final note, when you leave messages, always write in a subject/headline, and to sign your posts at the end of your messages. --Comet Knight (talk) 15:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Cybernauts Only partially right. They are LIGHT/DARK Machines, but it's not a stall Archetype at all. Instead, it's more of an Xyz/Synchro/Fusion spam Archetype. Think / / style combined to get an idea as to what this Archetype would look and even remotely play like. There are exactly 20 Main Deck members, and 15 Extra Deck members: 5 Xyz, 5 Synchro, and 5 Fusion. And please, if you want to share your ideas, post them in your own sandbox, or just publish the cards and provide link(s) to them on the talk page instead of posting them en masse on my talk page. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Character Structure Decks - Explanation The reason there's a Synchro Monster in Shark's Structure Deck, and Synchros/Xyzs in the others (except Neo Yuma) is because none of those decks are based on their respective time periods. Instead, they're all used in a personal project of mine called Yu-Gi-Oh! EX, a side story where legendary cards are commonplace like real life, everyone uses Tournament-caliber decks, and where those (legendary) characters exist not as physical beings, but as emotionless programs in cyberspace. Furthermore, he has 1 Tuner (Mysterious Souleater) and only 1 Synchro (Neptune Star Whale) because those cards were ported from a backlog of cards and happened to match his playstyle. Also, you're not me, guy. I can't determine how many Extra Deck cards he'll have, or if I'll ever be able to finish the Structure Deck in a timely fashion because my mind doesn't work that way when it comes to making cards. As of right now, my mind is on a "Blader" Archetype, another all-Warrior Archetype used by another character of the EX Series. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply from the Wikia Hey! I only just today saw your post (from like, last October) on the Yugioh Wikia. I really appreciate what you said about SPZ. It's always great to hear from a fan! It was also a surprise to see so many cards from SPZ added to this Wiki. Sorry it took so long to see that message. >_< -Aarikku (talk) 18:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Why Not? A number of reasons really: *The well's run dry for now. I can't really think of anything to make. *My time is divided into at least 5 different things: Work, a forum, setting up a special tournament that's been 2 months in the making, pastebin, and DN. *Because my most up-to-date work is now on pastebin, and will be reposted here once it's completed. I enjoy the site more at the time because it makes a good instant notepad that lets me see all my work at once. *Because this site rarely has any vandals that would require me to step in. *Because I will never post anywhere (forum, site, etc.) unless I have something relevant to say or do. But for what it's worth, I have been updating several of the older Archetypes I've made or have made progress on them: Starlight, Black Star, Blader, Rocket, Gadget HERO, Vehicroid, and the Knights. Hope that covers your questions. --Comet Knight (talk) 11:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Comic Heroes Mind if I ask what you're planning with your Number 103 cards? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I see. Cool. The ones currently in red for the Enthusiasti Extra Deck are Compositions. I haven't quite decided if I want to add any Xyz yet. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) C103 looks ok, but the way the regular 103's effect is phrased makes me think it'll lose 1000 ATK during the attack rather than the attack target. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Use Signature From now on, Nick, when you post something on a Talk page, remember to put your signature after it so we know it's you. Either click the button in the interface that looks like cursive writing (if you're in Source view) or just says "Signature" (if you're in Visual view), or put four tildes (~, located beside the 1 key after using Shift) after what you say. Hope that helps, and you have a nice day. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 13:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The what and why The large number of red links at this time is simply due to putting up a few before I went to bed. They'll probably be all up today. That, and the entire Archetype's been overhauled. The Succubus Archetype, will probably share the same fate: Being demolished and rebuilt again. But that will be at another time. The Gunner/Blaster Archetype is going to be tricky to figure out because I can't figure out just what the hell they're doing. There won't be any more "Knight" Archetypes as there are already 5½ of them: (true) Knight, Strike, Dark, Ghost, Sacred and Heavenly. Those 5 belong to people in EX, and are used to challenge the Hopeless, Starlight, Black Star, Phoenix, and Archfiend/Archlord Archetypes in the future. There won't be any new HEROs from new Archetypes either. The only thing I will do is probably make the corresponding Evil HEROs to the E-HEROs I've already made, fix up the mess of the Gadget HEROs, and that's about it. Lastly, that's because Missile Silo was crap and was replaced with "Rocket Launch Center". That first pack was a colossal failure on my part and really could use a clean-up actually. Hope that answers everything. --Comet Knight (talk) 20:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) More on the what and why I already had set ideas for the Gunner/Blaster Archetype: A marksman Archetype based on various shooters from spies, to cowboys, to desperados. Like you've already figured out, they'll be Level/Rank 4. However, I do know that they'll include Level 4 Synchro Monsters as well. The other thing I know is that almost all of them will have Quick or Trigger effects like the Blader Archetype did. Yes, you did read right: The person that uses the "Starlight" Archetype does eventually work with the person that uses the "Black Star" one. Why all that happens though, is going to have to be explained at another time. I consider most of them failures because looking back on most of them, a lot of them aren't up to my standards and still need a complete overhaul or should be outright deleted. The only ones I know for certain hit the mark are the Black Star, Rocket, and Cipher Archetypes. The rest, I can still see flaws, inconsistencies, or know are too overpowered/poorly made. --Comet Knight (talk) 11:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) How To Make Cards From An Existing Archetype Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Every archetype has a theme, and patterns that its cards follow. are based off of French food and concepts, as well as dolls and royalty. and use a combination of the Chinese epic Water Margin and the stars of the Big and Little Dippers to determine their cards. One example of how I failed were the I created, figuring that " " and " " were the trendsetters of the archetype, and I made cards accordingly. Then, the new cards came out, and the theme of the cards I made did not fit the archetype as well as it used to. I felt rather silly for going in this tangent. Always check the trivia pages and other information regarding an established archetype before making cards for that archetype. There may be something you're missing, such as the fact that all of the , save for one, who is an exception to the rule due to her unique status, are based on Arthurian lore, and have Old English and Welsh names. A good idea to do is to make cards to support the archetype that work against their weaknesses or reinforce a lesser strategy that they rarely use, but might be useful. My "Crimm, Field Commander of Dark World" helps out by activating their seldom-utilized "if your opponent discards this" effects. Also, consider what cards in the archetype already do, and make sure you're not completely copying the effect of another card within the archetype, but with different stats. Archetypes like " " with a variety of Levels are one of the very rare exceptions to that guideline. Finally, consider using ideas from another archetype in your own. For example, ever since " " hit the market, there have been copycats in countless archetypes ever since, though some possess variations on that effect. Make sure, if you are taking an effect from another card and using it for your own, that it fits the archetype. Any questions? And just answer them here instead of just posting them in my talk page. Bujins Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Not really, considering Ameratasu was a female goddess. Also, its stats are too high. 2700 ATK and 2600 DEF for 2 Level 4 Bujins? And it essentially does all of the things Susanoo does? You might want to lower her stats and change her effect. I Would Like To Thank The Academy Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, though others have higher edit counts, like CK. Anyways, onto your questions. First, the Ikebutsu and the Bujins. The former is an archetype of Trap Monsters based on Buddhist lore and flower symbology, while the latter derives its members from legendary Shinto figures and treasures incarnated into animal form. So, yes, I can see the resemblance. :3 Also, there's no rule stating what I have to put on my profile page. I can keep that image up if I wish. Besides, it has...sentimental undertones for me and my friends. See you at 10,000. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) A few things. 1. You don't really need to make a new subject each time. 2. I'm a little uneasy about letting you run with my Jiffy cards, but your other cards seem pretty good, so I'm willing to give you a shot. 3. ...Okay... You could've just asked me for a link to the page rather than sift through my contributions. 4. There's a major difference between religion and mythology. Yes, they're both Japanese in origin, but Shinto myth and Buddhism and two completely different things. 5. ...You realize there's no reward for a certain amount of contributions, right? Theft Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that your Bujin cards were exact copies of these cards. http://forum.yugiohcardmaker.net/topic/302047-bujin-support/ Did you ask for permission to use these cards? Because idea theft is a serious charge. People on Yugioh Card Maker do not like it when we copy their cards without their consent and claim that we made them ourselves. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, yes, Gendo did ask for permission. But I talked to Excellus, and he said that, while he doesn't condone the theft of his works, you did not ask for permission. The YCM Admins, however, do condone this act, and considering your rather unsavory profile elements, we are restricting your user rights for 1 week. If you break the rules again, the block will be indefinite. We apologize for this inconvenience, but we hope that this will give you the time you need off so your friend George can try his hand at making cards, just as you wished. I agree with Y-Tak's decision. We don't enjoy art theft on this site. It's as big a pet peeve to us as people who don't read the rules about copyright infringement. A week of block can give you some time to think of your own cards. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Space Thanks for creating the space template and adding it to all that pages 14:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Strike 2 Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:13, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Nick, we heavily condone cards that are what we call "Pop Culture Cards", aka, cards that are directly based off of a copyrighted, non-Yu-Gi-Oh! source. Your Happy archetype falls under that category, as they directly reference the game Happy Wheels. I'm sorry, but this is unacceptable. No Sports for Me Sorry, but I'm from a school of thought that says Sports Stars are not Heroes. They're just all talk and grandstanding, setting up little kids for a big fall when they are catch doing bad stuff (drugs, cheating, love triangles, etc.) Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you, Rocket. Except under very specific circumstances, athletes are not heroes, and especially not superheroes. Don't get me started on some of the ludicrous cash-in attempts to depict sports stars are superheroes. I will not be involved in this project, and I don't think anyone else other than you, Nick, or your friend George will participate. In fact, I do, although I totally agree with your point that sport stars are definetly no Heroes (just look at Lance Armstrong or Tiger Woods, ewh). I made one just for the fun and my Swimming HERO Archetype does not include any sports stars, but instead the sport itself. I think without any kind of sports our life would be really boring (and we would all get fat, by the way ^^), so I think that Sport Stars are not a bit of Superheroes, but the sport itself can be, somehow. Never this again (talk) 16:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) And what's wrong with being fat Nta? You got something against fat people? My point is while the Sport HEROes may not be based on atheletes, the implecation that Sports can make a Hero is lurking to me. Anyone can play a sport. But atheletes, with the exception of some of the Olympic atheletes, just do it for the money and fame and not for the sport. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That with the becoming fat was meant as a joke, no offense. And again, you are all right with the atheletes. And what's the problem with sports making heros? Like you said anyone can play a sport, so anyone could be a hero in sports. Maybe not that kind of "hero", but if you score an important goal in a soccer match, you can also be some kind of hero for your teammates, just not the kind of Hero of Superman, for example. Again, sport stars are mostly no bit of hero, but they are not the only ones who make sports. And some of them are real heroes, I just take Bethany Hamilton as an example, who lost her arm to a shark and is still surfing. Never this again (talk) 17:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) An athelete is not a hero, it's a false idol. Heroes save lives. As such, I'm staying out of the Sport Hero Project. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) OK...? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't violate any rules. This entire conversation has been utterly pointless. If you're willing to help me I got some questions for you! Kurobina (talk) 16:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Here's An American Saying. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 12:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Here in the USA, we have a saying for this kind of situation. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." You corrected the placeholder problem, but you also took out the archetype template. You know, the thing that people (like me) use to navigate all of the cards? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, you really didn't do much to "fix" them. You just removed some fiddly bits. And the Espritroup don't really need a successor Archetype. In fact, come to think of it, all of your archetypes seem to be expansions of other Archetypes. Why don't you come up with something original for a change? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your enthusiasm, but my life IRL has gotten rather busy nowadays. I don't have as much time for card-making as I used to. Please stop bugging me about this, especially by using profanity in your messages. Furthermore, it's high time that we notify you of something. Your edit count means NOTHING. No one is really keeping track of that kind of stuff. Editing cards to raise up your edit count isn't any measure of progress. Nothing will happen if you get to a certain amount of edits. I don't know why you are so obsessed with making cards, editing pages, and wanting to contribute so much, but this is a very low-traffic site. There are a handful of semi-regular contributers, and no many viewers. You will not receive any form of recognition for your work, as these contributers mostly keep to ourselves. To add to this, I am appalled by your lack of creativity, especially now that you realize that you can go through people's past contributions to fix their cards for them. Nothing you have churned out actually brings anything new or creative to the table regarding the game. You aren't making any sort of fanfic. You aren't expanding on any archetypes you love. You clearly don't love Yu-Gi-Oh! for the media itself. All you want is attention for cards that had no effort put into them, and recognition for work you did not do. I'm pretty sure I'm not alone in what I am saying here. The people of this wikia do not tolerate your kind, especially since it is clear to me that you have way too much time on your hands, and you are channeling it into something that you think will make you successful. You have come to the wrong site to try and be a big shot. Go to some other secluded corner of the Internet if you want to do that kind of crap, but not here. That's It Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) On the grounds of both using profanity and having an intimidating and harassing attitude, I am banning you from this site. You can appeal this decision on this talk page.